


ron

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	ron

He's always been an afterthought. Which sounds worse than it is most of the time, but is perfect for those few times that it hurts more than he ever could imagine.

When he asked her to the dance too late and too wrong. When he sees Harry fall in a blaze of green light too magical to be real, for all the sense that makes.

And it's perfect for when the blazing red eyes turn toward him and another curse flies, death in two words, no blows.

He was supposed to die protecting Harry. There's no honor in dying after.


End file.
